


Until You're Resting Here With Me

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen shouldn't be surprised by Jared anymore, but somehow, he always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You're Resting Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for velvetine01's and moodswingers' Blow Me(Me), for moodswingers' prompt of _Jared/Jensen, first time, Non-AU_. This is probably a lot schmoopier than she was expecting, but haha, what can I say. I just couldn't help it.

Jensen doesn't know what he's expecting to find when he comes into Jared's room at 2 AM on a weekend without bothering to knock, but the scene that greets him is definitely something out of his wildest dreams: Jared, naked and sprawled against a bunch of pillows, jerking himself off by the flickering glow of the TV. One brief glance at the screen and Jensen learns that a) not only is Jared jerking off to porn, but b) he's jerking off to _gay_ porn.

Jensen's rooted to the spot, and when he looks at Jared again he finds Jared looking back at him, eyes glowing with reflected light and mouth slack with pleasure, hand still working on his cock. Jensen thinks he should probably say something, or better yet, turn around and leave, pretend this never happened, but just then Jared makes this sound, something between a moan and a whimper and _Jesus_ , Jensen can fucking _smell_ it as Jared comes all over himself. 

"Jensen," Jared moans, breathless, and that's what snaps Jensen out of his daze. He mumbles something, or tries to, anyway, turning and hurrying out of the room. He's painfully hard, and making it back downstairs and all the way into his room is pure torture. He pulls his cock out of his boxers the minute he's safely behind his locked door, and it doesn't take more than a minute for him to come too, the smell of his own jizz reminding him of what he's just witnessed and leaving him dizzy. 

He's still leaning against the door, hand sticky around his spent cock, when there's a knock. 

"Jen?" Jared's voice, sounding concerned as he tries the doorknob. 

"Go back to bed, Jared," Jensen manages in a hoarse tone. "Now's not a good time."

"Jen," comes Jared's plea again. "Please, man, just- just open the door for a minute. Just for a minute, okay?"

Jensen closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heartbeat. No way in hell is he opening the door; he doesn't think he could look Jared in the eyes anytime soon. 

"Jen, c'mon, please," Jared begs again after a minute, and damn if his wounded puppy routine doesn't tug at Jensen even without the effectiveness of his gaze. 

With a deep shaky sigh, Jensen peels away from the door and pulls his t-shirt off, wiping himself clean. He throws the t-shirt on the floor and adjusts himself, and after another steadying breath, he reluctantly opens the door. 

Big mistake. Jared looks nothing like a puppy right now, wounded or otherwise. Like Jensen, he's wearing only boxers; his hair is mussed and his face is flushed, lips wet as if someone's just licked them, eyes shining. He's radiating heat, and Jensen takes a step back even as his instincts are telling him to step forward instead. 

That makes Jared frown. "Jen," he says again. "Look, man, I-" He pauses for a moment, as if unsure, raking his fingers through his hair and leaving it in an even worse state of disarray. 

Jensen wants to reach out and run his fingers through it, but he keeps his arm at his side, other hand gripping the door tighter than he needs to. "Don't worry about it," he tells Jared. "My bad, I shouldn't have come in without knocking."

Jared smiles softly, looking nervous. "I just-" He sighs. "You're not upset, are you?"

"Why would I be?" Upset's definitely not the word Jensen would use. "Look, Jay, just forget about it, okay? I mean, we don't need to talk about this. All right? Whatever I saw, it doesn't bother me."

"Yeah? So we're good?"

"We're good," Jensen says, nodding. _Except for the part where I just watched you come saying my name_ , Jensen thinks, but he can deal. He knows Jared didn't mean for it to happen that way. 

Jared's nodding. "Good," he murmurs, hovering uncertainly on his feet. 

Jensen nods too. "So, uh, g'night," he says, making as if to close to the door. 

Only problem is, Jared doesn't let him. His hand comes up to hold the door in place.

"Jay?" Jensen murmurs, confused. 

"I saw it," Jared whispers, voice low enough to make Jensen shudder. "Saw the way you were looking at me."

Jensen wants to shake his head, push the door closed and deny everything, tell Jared to go away, but Jared's stepping over the threshold, crowding against him. 

"Tell me I'm wrong," he says, hands coming up to cup Jensen's face. 

Jensen blinks, slow and stupid. "You're-" 

He doesn't get any further than that before Jared's lips are on his. He makes a soft noise, and Jared's tongue is there now too, pressing in, and Jensen can't do anything but _let_ him in, opening his mouth wider under Jared's, his hands settling on Jared's waist. 

Jared kisses just the way Jensen's imagined. He kisses _better_ than Jensen's imagined, because this is real, it's happening: Jared's lips sucking on his, firm and hungry, Jared's tongue tangling wet and sweet with his. Jensen moans, low in his throat, and it takes him a moment to realize that Jared's smiling against his mouth. 

"Knew it," Jared murmurs. 

Smug bastard. Jensen's tempted to push him away, but of course he doesn't; he pulls Jared closer instead, and Jared responds by tugging Jensen's head back, fingers gripping his short hair. Jensen gasps when he feels Jared's mouth on his jaw, on his neck, lips and teeth dragging against his skin. And if that's not enough to turn his knees into jelly already, Jared's pushing his hand inside his boxers, grabbing his ass in a decidedly possessive way. 

"Wanna suck you," is what Jared tells him, voice rasping against his ear.

" _Uhn_ ," Jensen groans. Considering the circumstances, he thinks that's actually pretty articulate of him. 

Jared's always had a way of getting what Jensen means even when Jensen himself isn't sure what he's saying, and he doesn't disappoint now; he walks Jensen back towards his bed, kissing his mouth again, pushing his boxers down at the same time. Jensen tugs at Jared's boxers too, and they wrestle for a moment as they undress each other. Jared pushes Jensen back to lay on the bed and Jensen goes, insides fluttering, aching to feel as much of Jared as he can get. 

He wants to speak, say something, tease Jared or just urge him on, but his voice is gone for the moment. He can barely even _think_ , all reason giving way to feeling, to the sensation of Jared's mouth moving down his body, Jared's tongue on his skin, Jared's huge hands on him. And then Jared's _there_ , pressing tender, reverent kisses to his groin, to his swelling cock, and Jensen moans, rocking his hips up and spreading his legs open to accommodate him, as easy as if they'd been doing this for years. 

"You came, didn't you?" Jared's whispering, breath moist against his cock, tongue flicking out to tease him, pulling another moan out of Jensen. "After you saw me, God, you jerked off thinking about me, can taste it on you."

Their gazes lock for a moment, and what Jensen sees in those eyes makes everything he is turn inside out. And then Jared's sucking on him, taking the head of his cock inside his mouth and _fuck_ , it's the best thing he's ever felt. Jensen's fingers tangle in Jared's hair, holding on, tugging, guiding him as Jared slurps on him, wet and messy. It's pretty obvious that Jared's never given head before, and the thought only makes Jensen harder, makes his heart grow ten times bigger. Because it's _him_ that Jared wants.

Jensen thrusts, pushes deeper into Jared's mouth, watching as Jared takes him, lips stretched around his cock. The sight is almost enough to make him come right then, and Jared can probably tell, because he groans and stops sucking for a moment. Jensen whimpers, shaking, thrusting again, and Jared's tongue rubs against him, a rough caress that makes his stomach quiver. 

"Jay, fuck, _please_ ," he whispers, not caring how needy he sounds. 

Jared lets him out of his mouth, presses kisses to his straining cock. "You're fucking gorgeous like this," he murmurs, and Jensen shivers, sobs as Jared starts fondling his balls. When Jared sucks him back into the wet heat of his mouth Jensen gives in to him, lets Jared set the pace. He closes his eyes and fucks Jared's mouth, slow and careful, feeling each stroke of that tongue, the slippery-tight pressure around him, and even like this it's over too soon. Pleasure crests inside him, crashes down on him, and oh God he's coming, hips bucking as he shoots, cum dribbling down his length because apparently Jared can't swallow it all. 

He opens his eyes when Jared starts licking him clean, shuddering and smiling. "C'mere," he rasps, and Jared obeys, moving up Jensen's body, pressing down against him. Jensen groans into him as their mouths meet, kissing lazily, and he kneads Jared's back, grabs his ass and rocks them together, whole body shuddering again as he feels Jared's cock rub between them, hard and hot. He sucks his own taste off of Jared's tongue and they both smile, and when Jared grinds harder and faster against him Jensen rocks up harder too, feels his heart skip a beat as Jared gasps and comes, cock pulsing in slick-wet spurts against Jensen's stomach. 

They stay like that for a long moment, bodies sweaty and entwined, Jared heavy against him, both of them panting. Jensen trails his hands over Jared, stroking his smooth warm skin, aching with too much feeling. Jared nuzzles his neck, kisses his jaw, his ear, and Jensen shudders again, feeling Jared's lips move as if wanting to say something. But Jared just sighs, presses another kiss to his neck and rolls off of him. 

"Stay," Jensen asks as Jared's wiping him clean with his boxers.

"Nowhere I wanna go," Jared whispers, and Jensen feels himself melt all over again when Jared kisses him, deep and sweet and so familiar already. 

They're snuggled together, his back to Jared's chest, sleep pulling him under when Jared speaks softly. 

"Why did you come up to my room?"

Jensen smiles, keeping his eyes closed. "Couldn't sleep," he mumbles. "Thought we could hang out for a while. Bein' around you's always so tirin'." 

He can feel Jared's answering smile against his neck, just a second before it turns into a kiss. "Glad I could help," Jared murmurs.

"Hmm," Jensen grunts, too sleepy to say anything more. 

He knows that Jared gets him.


End file.
